1. Field of Invention The present invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf club mounted and operated turf repair tool for repairing a damaged golfing green surface from ball and club marks.
2. Description of Prior Art Numerous tools for repairing ball and club marks on golfing greens have been proposed and implemented. Representative examples of such prior repair tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,483 issued to Klynman and 3,774,913 issued to Dien. Of more recent vintage are combination golf club and repair tools as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,799,684, issued to Rango, 4,892,314 issued to Rango, and 4,925,190 issued to Learned.
Such prior tools were either provided as a separate implement which the golfer would take from his or her pocket or purse, or provided as a part of a golf club. Although the tools provided in combination with the golf club were an improvement over the prior art, they all suffer from significant limitations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,314 issued to Rango disclosed a golf club having a removeable divit repair device secured within the handle of the club. The user would have to unscrew a cap, remove the tool, and then bend down to repair the turf. Such golf club tool combination therefore could not be used from a standing, upright position. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,190 issued to Learned a cap element housing a turf repair tool is disclosed where the tool is housed in a removeable cap at the handle end of the golf club. To use the tool, the cap was removed and the tool extended out of the club. Such tool could be used from a standing upright position, however, the cap extension having a hollow interior detracted from the feel and balance of the club, thereby significantly limiting its application. Moreover, such combination did not provide a stable tool for turf repair due to a somewhat unstable mounting within the shaft. Such limitations have undoubtedly been a reason these combination golf club and tools have not received widespread acceptance.
The basis of the present invention is the recognition by the inventor herein that the problem of turf and golf green repair is intimately linked to the lack, in the prior art, of a turf repair tool which may be used by the user while standing in an erect position, which does not require significant alterations in the balance, look, or "feel" of the golf club, and which is efficient and convenient to use regardless of the age or physical capability of the user.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved golf club putter and turf repair tool for repairing damaged golf greens which is extremely reliable, efficient and easy to use, which may be used while standing in an upright position, and which does not significantly alter the golf club's balance, weight, appearance, or "feel".
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.